Only An Hour
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Truly, He hadn't been gone that long, just around an hour, a parent out running errands while the children all wait at home. When said errands were completed, He expected to return home to find His children safe and sound, enjoying themselves and going about their duties and chores and eager to hear His stories. But when He does return, no one is home, and His angels are missing.
1. His Return

Truly, He hadn't been gone that long, just around an hour, a parent out running errands while the children all wait at home. When said errands were completed, He expected to return home to find His children safe and sound, enjoying themselves and going about their duties and chores.

Excited that He had returned and yearning for the stories of His adventures.

And He was equally excited to see His children, He had missed them whilst away, and had stories to share.

So, when He finally returned to His home, the beauty that was meant to be Heaven, He stopped short. Heaven was empty, there was not an angel in sight, and the Father heaved a sigh as He stepped up the grand staircase to the Throne Room. Not an angel in sight, and curiosity rolled into concern.

Where was His children?

Where were His archangels?

He was only gone for an hour, honestly, where had they all gone?

There was one who would know, he was left to stand at the foot of his throne until he returned, meant to relay the message to the others when they came to find him gone, and off He went to find the wayward Scribe.

The story that had been shared from Metatron was not one that he was pleased with. How had control been lost so quickly? He sat back on His throne deep in thought, chin resting on His palm as he pondered what to do next, for these steps were to be taken very carefully.

His scribe would be down for some time, grounded for the next eon at least, and perhaps with a sorer bottom them what he started the day with for his part in the actions that had been had and the inevitable consequence for those actions.

But now He had to bring His children home.

First, He would call the little ones back.

"Calathiel, Barbados, Sampson, return to me immediately."

The littlest of the trio appeared first, Calathiel without his muzzle had red dripping down his chin, his tiny sharp fangs poking just out from under his upper lip. He smiled despite Himself, though a tad on the violent side, this little one was always special.

"Come here My naughty little angel."

He scampered across the throne room quickly, climbing up with his little feet, as He bent over to lift him into His lap. He touched a finger under His young son's chin and smiled to him gently.

"Have you been enjoying some strawberries?"

The little angel nodded, and He chuckled, rubbing some juice away with His thumb, shaking His head when the little angel tapped his lips.

"No, we will not put it back on, so long as you continue not biting people." The little one nodded brightly, smiling widely, his little sharp teeth glinting in the light of the throne room "Now how about we go find your big brothers and sisters?"

...

**AN: Another thing that's been rolling around my docs for a while, under the though of, what would have happened if God had honestly on meant to be gone for like, an hour, tops, and comes home to find everyone gone?**


	2. Messenger

**cutecookielove: I love you man! You comment on all my stuff! 333 Hahahahah I know right! I like the idea of Him like honestly thinking He's only been gone for a short while and then returning and finding that all this shit has happened and just being like 'I was only gone for an hour, what even happened!'. Papa God is fun to write, especially now, seeing as how He's been made into a bad guy! **

**Robin0203: I love you too! Thank you for all your support! 333 Calathiel is a cutie pie. He's made in the same manner as the leviathon are, thus he has some of their mannerisms, but has the grace of an angel. He's the only one who can control his appitite to eat everything which is why he gets to hang out in Heaven while the others are stuck in purgatory. He's among my new favorites at the moment, I'm happy you like him!**

**AN: and we're back folks! I have a bit of an idea what im doing with this lol. who am i kidding! im basically making these things up as i go!**

* * *

The Hell Prince cowered at the appearance of the man. He did not look like much; average build, if a bit on the taller side, on the muscular side of things, dark brown curls framing the face, a well-trimmed beard, He looked as though He was an average man, a child hanging from His right hand with their little thumb planted firmly in their mouth.

He was silent as He surveyed their surroundings "He really must learn to clean up after himself."

The eyes that had witnessed the birth of the universe settled on the quivering form of His Messenger, lips sewn shut, dirt and various debris covering his face, slowly unhunching from himself at the sight of Him standing there.

Asmodeus looked as though he was a deer caught in headlights, having been caught off guard in his own throne room, holding the ancient looking syringe sparkling with the Messengers golden grace just above his arm, as he prepared to inject himself with it.

Chains rattled as he yanked the shivering archangel in front of him, His eyes narrowing at the flinch, the terror that shone in His son's bright eyes. When He had followed the signature of His Messenger, He had expected him to be with his elder brother, that being the reason as to why he was down in these pits, and it had come as a quick surprise to witness what He had witnessed.

He looked down at the tug on His hand, the little one looking up at Him with wide curious doe eyes, thumb planted firmly in his mouth. His eyes met those of his Father's, then turned to look at his older brother, on to the man keeping him as though he would be used as a shield against Him, before looking back up at his Father.

He nodded "Yes, this one has hurt your big brother." The little one made a small mew around his thumb, and He nodded again, "I will allow it just this once."

The Prince of Hell was confused by the exchange, as the little thing turned to look at him with a hunger shining in his eyes, ever so slowly the thumb was pulled from the mouth of sharp little teeth, little fingers uncurled from His and the fledgling darted across the room before the demon could blink.

Gabriel made a small noise of surprise, discomfort and surprise, when little feet climbed up onto his shoulders as the little fledgling scaled up him to reach for the demon, fingers digging sharply into the demons shoulders, the little one opened his mouth wide allowing the light to reveal the little fangs he was adorned with before he bent and sank them deep in the demons neck.

Asmodeus let go of the Archangel in favor of trying to pull the little one from his back, and He stepped forward to gather up His youngest archangel, kneeling slightly to lift him with gentle hands.

"My son, My beautiful son," He pet his clumped hair back "How you have suffered at his hand." Despite the gunk that coated his skin, the Father still leaned forward to press a kiss to his temple, "I will make it better again, My child."

As any leviathan did, the little fledgling had made quick of his target, wiping blood from his lips, kicking the limp body of the demon when he didn't move. A pout overcame his features when his plaything didn't move again. Trotting over to where his Father and older brother stood, he reached for one of the archangels shackled hands, curling little fingers around big ones, turning to give a small growl at the demon who hadn't moved once from where he had fallen under the little one's attack.

Father smiled softly "It seems as though you've gained yourself a small protector."

Calathiel nodded, stepping closer, nuzzling his cheek against the archangels hand, and in return the Messenger gave him a rendition of a smile. Managing just as much as he could with his lips sewn shut.

"Shall we take our leave now?"

They both nodded at their Father's inquiry, and He gave a single nod, whisking them all away from the room with His mere will. The three of them landed in the empty Infirmary, once bustling with healers and their Archangel, now stood as a silent shell of it's former glory. He helped His archangel sit on one of the beds, "Now lets see, I know your brother left some laying about here somewhere," He left them for a moment in search of a tool to be used to remove the stitching, finding them three beds down abandoned on a small tray, He returned to their side a moment later "Being made with the power of pagan deities, I cannot simply will them free, we must do this the hard way."

His Messenger tensed at the sight of the snippers in His hand, shivering as he stared with wide surprised eyes, and Calathiel silently crawled into his big brothers lap. His thumb returned to his mouth and he tugged on the Messengers tunic until he looked down to him. The fledgling smiled up to the older angel, around his thumb, and hugged himself close to him in comfort.

The first snip caused the Messenger to flinch, his hands clutching at the back of the fledglings shirt, and the second made him whimper in fright. But He worked diligently, just as His third born archangel had, and the stitching was removed in quick succession. The metal shackles were easy to remove, a mere touch had them melting from his wrists, and he stared up at his Father with wide eyes.

"Everything will be alright now, My little Messenger." He caressed a hand over his cheek, "Let us get you cleaned up again."

He soon returned again with a bowl of warm water and two rags, holding one out for His youngest son, Calathiel uncurled from his big brothers front to take it in his small hand, watching as He dipped His own in the warm water and rubbed at the dirt that smudged the Messengers temple.

The fledgling followed suit, little thumb removed from his mouth, as he dipped the rag into the bowl with both of his little hands, squeezing the excess water back in with the rest. He turned in his brother's lap to wipe at his cheek, in little circles like Father did, until the pale skin underneath was revealed. He leaned up to press his lips to the cheek, and then moved on to the other side, all the while the Messenger watched them in silence.

"D—Da—Dad?"

"I am here, My little one." He paused in His gentle ministrations to rub His fingers over the smooth cheek that their cleaning revealed to them, Calathiel stopped his own rubbing, turning wide eyes to watch them closely, staring at the hand that caressed the archangel's cheek "Never again will you suffer that."

"Wh—What?" the poor archangel looked so confused "Y-You're back?"

"I've only been gone for an hour."

Gabriel blinked for a moment "D…An _hour_? It—Its been _eons_!" He furrowed His eyebrows, He had truly lost track of time "Eons..? That was never meant to be. I did not mean to be away _that_ long. I am sorry that I've left you. It was not My intention."

The Messenger was too tired at the moment to rant, to scream, to do much of any arguing, and merely looked up to his Father's eyes "But you're here to _stay_, right?"

"I never meant to leave for so long." He rubbed a thumb over his warm cheek "I am here to stay."

The little one jumped forward, and He snatched His hand back quickly, little teeth glinting in the light around them as the fledgling made to bite His hand. He rested a hand on His hip and gave the small child a look of amusement "I am allowed to touch your brother, Calathiel."

He merely shook his head, hugging the archangels hand tightly to his little chest, "Mine." They blinked in surprise. Calathiel was a fledgling of few words, most who met him thought him to be unable to speak, he was so quiet, "_Mine_." The fledgling leaned up to wipe the cheek that His hand had been holding, as though wiping away the germs, and curled an arm around the archangels head to press the cheek to his chest along with the hand he still held captive "_Mine._" He smiled in amusement at the fledglings possessiveness, as children were wont to do to thing's they thought to be theirs and He nodded His head to him.

Calathiel let go of his older brothers head and returned to rubbing the dirt away, lightly rubbing at the blood that had dried over the archangels lips, Gabriel looked amused, though his eyes were still haunted by the shadows of his captivity. The fledgling looked up to examine his work, and nodded in satisfaction, sitting up to peck the archangel on the lips "Bad demon. You _mine_." He chuckled weakly, a grating sound from the disuse of his voice, and curled his arms around the fledgling in turn "I missed you to, Cal." He tapped a finger of the hand still held captive to his lips "And no muzzle this time?"

"I not bite people, Papa said no."

He nodded "Biting is bad."

"No-No."

Their Father chuckled softly, rubbing a hand over the archangels head tenderly, "Why don't you rest while we retrieve your other siblings."

The fledgling turned to look back up at their Father, hugging the archangels head to his chest again "Mine."

"I know, little one, he is yours."

* * *

**Cal is so fun to write for. He's such a possessive little beast. He's a cutie pie who can act like a child of his age in one minute and then tear your face off in the next. Honestly. He's a sweetie. And he tried to bite God! HAHAHAHHAHAH!**


	3. Morningstar

**AN: Calathiel is so much fun to write! He's such a possessive little guy! Stuck in that terrible 'mine' phase at the moment! HAhahha!**

**Reviews:**

**Robin0203: Hahahaha he did! He is most certainly totally us, no one touches them but him, not even his Dad! Cala would favor Michael, I feel like everyone sort of favors Michael, because well, he's the biggest brother to ever big brother! Cala favors anyone who he likes!**

**Cutecookielove: Awwwww I think I did see it, some bad things happened at the time, and I was really out of it! But thanks for the happy birthday wishes! Hahah thank you! I like to think He'd be super Paternal and stuff and love His kids no matter what they do. Lol, He just got distracted, you know how you go to the store and say your only going in for fifteen minutes tops and getting three things and then you walk out an hour and a half later with a cart full of stuff? Hahaha that was Him. We're gonna see a lot of familiar faces, don't worry, Cala knows everyone!**

**EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester: Thank you! He's a cinnamon roll that can kill you in a heart beat! Chucks tough one, that's why I don't refer to Him as Chuck, because He's an asshole and doesn't deserve it! But writing Paternal God is hilarious and fun! SO thank you!**

**Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew: thank you so much!**

**…**

He took the little hand into His own again, once they had made sure that the Messenger was safely tucked away in his room and resting, they made to gather up another, giving the little fingers a squeeze, the little muncher turned to look up at Him with wide eyes, his thumb having returned to his mouth "Who next, My little ankle biter?"

The little thing seemed to debate on it for a long moment, there was so many he wanted to see again, and he had to pick _just _one. _Daddy said to be patient_, he thought to himself, and he pulled his thumb away are he made up his mind.

"Luci."

…

The Archangel falls silent the moment he feels the familiar presence coming his way, surprising the hunters and their guardian at the suddenness of it all, one moment he was gloating over his power and the next he had gone completely silent, staring into space as though he knew something was coming before they did.

"Lucifer, My son, what trouble have you caused this time?"

The man that appears in the room with them does not look like much, and the two Winchesters jump back, Castiel standing back a step himself, he's a tall man with short tamed curls, a small well-trimmed beard, and gives the fallen archangel a stern look. He has a little boy on His left hand, red wild curls, bright green eyes, and a small thumb stuck in his mouth.

He tugs on the man's hand and points at the fallen archangel sitting tied to the chair, and He nods, "Yes, little one, go see to your older brother."

The little boy lets go of His hand to run for the contained archangel. Lucifer smiles at the boy as he struggles to climb up to sit in his lap.

"Hey Caly."

He gets a quick peck on his lips, like some children were wont to do, and two little hands pressed his cheeks together, "Hi Luci!"

Despite his attempt at maintaining any sense of appearance, he smiled with his smooshed cheeks, "No muzzle this time?"

"Daddy say no! Biting bad!"

"Remember what I used to do when you tried to bite me?"

He smiled when His little boy giggled softly, poking his belly lightly, "Tickles!"

This _Lucifer _was so much different than the one who they got know, he was like an older brother humoring a younger, there was a different smile, a different light to his eyes, and the little boy that sat on his lap was teeny compared to him.

"Lucifer."

The little boy turned a glare on his Father, hugging the Morningstar's head to him "Daddy! No mean!"

"I am allowed to scold your brother for his wrongdoings."

"Daddy no." the little one glared at the others over his brothers shoulder "Luci good! Humans bad!" the fledgling looked down at his older brother "Cala bite humans!"

Father looked as though He was read to step in, but was stopped over, Lucifer shook his head softly and kissed his cheek "And break this no biting streak?" Calathiel looked down at his older brother "Let's not do any biting."

"Luci no biting?"

"No biting."

The little boy nodded, plopping down on his older brothers lap, and began to regale him with his tales of adventures he'd been one. He told him of the way his muzzle had been taken off my Metatron, and he'd be released from his room by the scribe, how he'd been told to bite all of these others and how he said no and how when he said no he got hit. The Morningstar took it all in with as much attention as he could manage, "You told Metatron no, right?"

"Cala said that Daddy said biting no-no!"

He kissed him on the nose, "Good boy." He turned to look up at his Father, he saw the smile that graced His features at their little display and the archangel resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the fond smile, "Metatron was taken care of?" he had always been fond of the little ankle biter, even after being bitten for the first time, he had become extremely smitten with him, He nodded at his inquiry, "Indeed. He will not be sitting comfortably for some time." Calathiel looked up at Him with wide innocent eyes and pointed at the ropes that held his big brother captive, and He nodded, indicating that the little angel may free his elder brother from his binds. Calathiel nodded, ignoring the other three when they began to protest, curled his fingers around those of his big brothers right hand, and bit into the ropes to tear them.

They snapped easily enough, and he stood from his seat in quick succession, swinging the little boy up to rest on his hip with an entourage of giggles.

"Castiel bite."

The little one was not happy with the seraph, and made it clear with the glare he sent his way over his older brothers shoulder, little fingers curling around the archangel's ear lobe, "No like Castiel."

The seraph stiffened, "I have done nothing to you."

"Hurt mine."

"I have hurt nothing of yours."

"Hurt Luci!" he hugged the archangels head to him, "Luci mine!"

Castiel gave a huff, "He has done bad things, little one, I wouldn't get too close."

"Castiel bad!" he hugged the archangel's head closer, "Luci good! Luci mine! _Mine_!"

The archangel chuckled, burrowing into his neck for a moment, and the little boy shrieked and turned away from his newly pronounced enemy.

"Lucichihihi!"

"I belong to you now?"

He chuckled, "So does your younger brother, I believe." He shook His head in fond amusement to the fledgling, "Is Luci your's too, Cala?"

"Luci mine!" the little fledgling looked down to the blonde archangel, "Luc read Cala stories!"

He laughed, "Yes, I'll read you bedtime stories."

He chuckled at His children getting along so nicely, a sight for sore eyes, something He had missed the most through His time away, "Let's get us all home, you could use with a good rest My Morningstar," he turned to address the Seraph, "So long as you wish to, you may remain here Castiel, welcomed home any time you desire."

"Cala say no!"

"It's not up to you!"


	4. Viceroy

He took the little hand into His own again, once they had made sure that the Morningstar was safely tucked away in his room and resting, they made to gather up another, giving the little fingers a squeeze, the little muncher turned to look up at Him with wide eyes, his thumb having returned to his mouth "Who next, My little ankle biter?"

The little thing seemed to debate on it for a long moment, there was so many he wanted to see again, and he had to pick _just _one. _Daddy said to be patient_, he thought to himself, and he pulled his thumb away are he made up his mind.

"Micha!"

He nodded, smiling at the young ones excitement, "Very well then, stay close to Me, My little one."

…

The cage had frightened the little thing hanging on His hand, He could feel the small body press into His leg, fingers curled tighter around His. He rubbed a hand over the little boy's curls, sharing a feeling of comfort with him, and the little one took a deep breath of relief. He looked up to his Father, thumb stuck in his mouth, and nodded as though to tell Him that he was ready for this. He gave him a nod in return, stepped forward to lead them down a stone path towards the massive cell in the center of the deep pit, Calathiel whined and stepped closer.

"It's alright, My little one," He smiled down at His youngest son, "You are more than safe with Me."

It seemed to comfort him a bit more, and the little thing nodded, but kept close to His side anyway.

He stopped them just outside of the massive prison, pressing a hand to the side, it glowed with His power running through each rune carved into the stone surface.

"Micha wanna see me?"

He smiled down to him, "I'm sure your big brother will be very happy to see you."

"I happy to see Micha too."

The runes fade, the cell opening wide, revealing the one inside. There was a dark figure sitting in a corner, they both watched him carefully, waiting to see if the other will do anything.

"Micha?" It's the little one that leans forward, fingers of his free hand curling around the metal weaving, having pulled his left hand from his mouth, "Micha miss me?" silence reigns after his call and a pout slowly comes to his features "Micha no answer!"

"Calathiel, give you brother a moment."

"You've finally come for me, Father."

He sighs, "I would have come sooner had I known."

"How could you not have known!" finally the form uncurled from themselves and stood, towering over the fledgling at His side, but not nearly as tall as his Father, "You know _everything_!"

"That may be. But I do not watch everything you all do. Why would I have the need to?"

His son is angry, and rightfully so, one of His many regrets, and He looks down to the fledgling that tugs harshly at His hand, "Micha no miss me?"

Immediately, the expression on His oldest son's features changes as quickly, the oldest archangel looks down to the tiny fledgling standing at His side. He kneels for him, opening his arms, Michael had always been the softest when it came to the baby brothers and sisters.

"Of course, I missed you, little Cala." He opened his arms for him "Come give big brother a hug."

The little fledgling smiled, letting go of His hand to run forward into the open arms of his oldest brother, Michael wrapped him in his arms and stood again, swinging him up into the air.

"Are you being good?"

Calathiel nodded happily, little fingers picking at his ear, "No biting!"

"None at all?" he smiles when the fledgling nods brightly, "No biting!"

"That's very good," he poked him in the belly "I knew you could do it."

"Micha come home with me?"

The archangel chuckled, "Yes, I will come home with you."

"Eat strawberries with Cala?"

"Yes, I will eat strawberries with you."

He knew He was far from forgiven, something that He could no fault the other for, but the matter was forgotten at the fledglings interference, and after returning home and a trip to the Garden for fresh strawberries, He sent His oldest to bed for some rest.

All of His children could use much needed rest, but He knew that the fledgling at His side was going to need a nap soon, before he grew cranky and started trying to bite people.

"Where to now, My little one?"

He thought on it a moment, "Nissy!"

"You want to find Nisroc?"

"Nissy!"


	5. Nisroc

Leading them to the Power Captain was as easy as locating His archangels. When He closed His eyes, He could sense all of His children, from the little feisty fledgling at His side, to the ones in the farthest corners of the world. He smiled down at the fledgling, his excitement feeding into His happiness, most everybody liked the one they went after next.

Nisroc was one of the Captains who deserved his place, that wasn't to say that the others did not, he cherished all the little ones, often times seen playing with them in the garden during his free time. The little ones loved him just as much as he loved them, and the two he had taken as his charged absolutely adored him, and he them.

He located the Power sitting on a bench, on the edge of a playground, as he watched his two charges play together on the jungle gym, the fledgling at His side was too excited to wait for him to notice them, letting go of His hand to run for the one sitting on the bench. The Power looked down in surprise, clearly having been pulled from thoughts unknown, when the fledgling ran up to his leg, hanging onto his knee.

"Cala, what are you doing here?"

The Power was no unnerved to see the fledgling, despite his age, due to his strange advantages they often used him in battle, it was a privilege like no other to be able to have a tamed half leviathan on their side, and it was at his side that the fledgling stayed when he was brought to the battle field.

"Wanna see you Nissy!"

He chuckled, pulling him up into his lap, given how much he desired it, and let the fledgling hug himself tightly to his chest in greeting, "Nissy happy to see Cala?"

Nisroc smiled at him and curled his arms around the fledging in his lap, "I'm always happy to see you," he tapped his fingers to the fledglings lips, "And no muzzle?"

Calathiel pointed over to the one who had brought him, and Nisroc smiled at the sight of his Father standing there, unsure on if He was welcome in this moment, and the Power nodded to the his Father for Him to join then, "Papa said no bite no muzzle."

"That's very much a good trade, isn't it?"

"Nissy okay?" the fledgling tilted his head, eyes scanning over the Power, as if checking for any sign of injury, and surely then to heal it, or, at least having his Father heal it.

"Nissy is ver much okay." He wiggled a few fingers into the possessive fledglings side, eliciting a happy bout of laughter from him, looking up as his own two charges ran up to them. Their eyes first met those of their Father, and He smiled at them, holding His arms out for them, and they happily ran into them.

"My boys, I am so sorry for the pain that has been caused by this tragic error in ones judgement, I can only hope that you were found by your guardian long before harm could be made."

Sashael kissed Him on the cheek, "It was hard at first, but Nis found us, and we're safe now." He smiled, turning to return to the kiss to the cheek as He was given, and the fledgling smiled at the bristly chin that rubbed over his cheek in response.

The fledgling that had come with Him glared at the other two young ones, hugging himself back to the Power tightly, "Mine." They looked to the other fledgling with wide eyes, then to their guardian, "You are mine too, little one, but so are they." He tapped a finger on his nose, "Why don't you go play."

"Cala like playing!"

He set the fledgling on his feet, tapping his little bottom to get him moving, and the three of them ran off together to play on the jungle gym.

"How have you been, My little warrior?"

He knew that the Power's face burned red at the nickname from his own fledglinghood, and it brought a small smile to His face when the mighty Power leaned forward to cover his features from the possibility of the other seeing.

"Do you remember when you were that small?", He gestured to the fledglings playing about, "Following your eldest brother around and emulating everything you saw him do." He poked him in the ribs, just above the highest one, knowing that it was a rather sensitive place, and He smiled to Himself when the might fearsome Power made a small yelp like giggle, one that was so rare to hear now, "I remember how he used to make you laugh, so carefree, so light, it was like a bell ringing." And He reached up to do so again.

"Father!" fingers closed around His, and He chuckled softly "Please don't do that again."

"You know," He relented, "At some point you will face your elder brother's wrath again." And instead wound an arm around the Power's weary shoulders, "You never know, perhaps even mine, but you will." He was surprise, though never made mention of it, when the Power leaned into his side.

"I am tired, Father." Nisroc heaved a sigh, "I am so very tired."

Fingers rubbed into his shoulder, "It is hard to remain strong for everyone else when you are struggling for yourself."

"Did I do enough though?" the Power looked up at Him as though seeking His forgiveness, and He smiled at His son, pressing His lips to his temple, "You have done more then enough. Forgiveness does not need to be earned." He pushed his head down to rest on his shoulder, "What you need is a rest." He ran his fingers through his hair, "A good long rest. Just you and your two charges. No interruptions. Just a deep healthy rest."

"That would be nice."

"It does sound nice, doesn't it?"

He nodded, his Father knew that he nodded because He could feel his hair rub against His neck, He squeezed his shoulder lightly, "Call on your two charges, let us get you home, and the rest that you so dearly need."

The Power did just that, and they came to his side at the single call of their names, knowing not to keep him waiting when their names had been called. He smiled at them both, Sasha and Paul smiled at him in return, and their guardian lifted them up on both arms, "How does taking a nap sound?" they nodded at his silent request, wanting to help him in any way that he can. Another little body runs into his legs, and the Power looks down, Calathiel smiles up at him, "Cala nap too?"

"Yes, you can join us in our nap."

"Cala like napping with Nissy!"

Father chuckled, standing from the bench, "Then lets get you all home so you may take your naps."


	6. Zaveriel

**AN: here's an update too! Happy Holidays! **

**Review(s):**

**Robin0203: Hahhaa Cala is a sneaky little possessive shit! But he's adorable so it's okay! They're all adorable! Oh, Mike's so gonna get his hands on Nis! It would be epic!**

**cutecookielove: Hahahaha no fear, it's all good, my friend! Hahahah writing Papa!God is fun, He's not Chuck anymore cause he's a douch canoe, He's just God/He/Him now! Hahahhaah He's very skilled in turning His children into shrieking messes under His touch, trust me, just ask Michael! I got a few more somewhat completed, never fear! More fluff with Papa God and His angels is soon to follow! Man, I hate Chuck, like seriously, they turned his character into such trash!**

* * *

He knew that the little Fledgling would be rather upset with Him should He leave on the next quest without him by His side, thus He waited until their nap was through with before He set out on His next adventure, so He made to wait in the Throne room until they woke from their nap.

Their next adventure needn't be looked for too far, their he lay in His throne, legs tossed over the edge, twirling an apple over the other edge.

"Welp, if it isn't good ole Daddy-o!"

"Zaveriel, My young messenger, what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just _hanging_ around."

He chuckled, attempting to sit despite him being there, and the messenger squawked, "Hey! I'm sitting here!"

"Oh, I see you." He sat rather carefully, "Let me take a seat here." He pulled him around rather easily, settling the young messenger in His lap, Zaves struggled for a good moment and gave in to the inevitable, whatever that may be. So, there he lay in the most vulnerable positions in the Mightiest One's lap.

"I do hope you've been behaving yourself in my absence." A swift finger poked him in the belly, eliciting a yelp from him, and turning his attention around. "Well, it's a bit hard to be on the good side when you're fighting a _war, _but sure, I behaved myself."

"I do apologize, I was gone rather much longer then I had intended to be."

"You can keep your so called _'apologies'" _the young messenger spit at Him angrily, "It's just empty _words."_

"Whatever happened to my kindhearted messenger, the one who used to cause me unseen amounts of trouble, whose laughter could be heard singing with the birds overhead."

"He left the day you decided to walk out on us."

He hummed rather carefully, "I am back now, so, perhaps we should bring him back too."

But it was too late, He had already captured his wrist, the other caught against His stomach. That finger returned to poking at his belly, and he bit back his giggles, but he squirmed, nonetheless. The poking came to a sudden halt and be breathed a sigh of relief, that seemed intended to be short lived, as the five fingers of His right hand dug deeply into his belly.

The messenger shrieked, he couldn't help himself, and couldn't hold it back despite his best attempts. He thrust his head back into the crook of his Father's arm as the sensation overtook him. Laughter spilled from him, pure and innocent, as he tried to pull his arm free from His grasp.

"There is that laughter I have missed more than anything."

His walked His fingers from the lower belly over to the young messenger's side and gave a mighty squeeze, Zaveriel shrieked brightly, jolting closer to his Father in the process, and the free arm He had curled him in tight to His chest, it rumbled with chuckles when His fingers danced up his bared side, and back down again, enticing a bright squeal and wild gales of laughter from the messenger in His hold.

"It is like I am playing an instrument that gives off the most beautiful sound." He teased, "I wonder what sort of melody I would gain if I were to play my instrument in this way."

He raised his arm slightly, digging two fingers into the undercurve there, and Zaveriel yelled in bright laughter.

"Absolutely amazing."

More fingers joined in at this new focal point and the messenger leaned further into Him, pressing his face into His neck, "Can you ever forgive me?"

He felt His son nod his head, a bit frantically, and though He loath to do so, He relented for the moment, "Calm, My little bumblebee, I have stopped." He poked him in the belly once more though, enticing a small shriek from him, "For now. You clearly need to laugh a bit more and I intend to personally see to it."

His son was still recovering from His attack, and spoke softly into His neck, "I missed you Dad."

"I missed you, My baby boy, I am sorry for leaving you."

"It's not okay." Zaveriel sighed, but nuzzled closer into His hold nonetheless, "But I forgive you."

* * *

**I'm writing out some chapters, but who next, what's on your mind!**


	7. The Healer

**AN: Hey ya'll! happy almost new year! Guess who works on new years? I do. :C **

**But it's good money so no complaining!**

**Review(s):**

**cutecookielove: I know right! It's like they ran out of ideas and just ran with something someone just shouted out in the back of the room. Chuck is now a douche and shall never be named in my new stories ever again. Awwww I'm happy you like Him, I feel like He's just that Dad who went out to run some errands and saw someone they hadn't seen in forever and got stuck in like a long ass conversation as they caught up. My dad does it all the freaking time! Zaves is definitely a bumblebee, hahahaa! I got them written up, but gotta bring back a few people before I can bring them back! **

**Robin0203: Isn't it though!**

**EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester: Gabriel's awesome! Chuck is a douchebag! And thank you! :D**

* * *

Calathiel joined Him in the Throne room some time later, after He had long since sent Zaveriel to see in on his commander and older brother; Gabriel, and He smiled when the fledgling ran up to Him and took to leaning against His knees, He lifted him to sit up in His lap and wrapped him in His arms.

"Did you have a good nap, My little one?"

"Sleep good, Papa!"

He kissed his head tenderly, "That is most certainly a good thing." The little one leaned up to kiss His cheek, in a better mood now that he has had his nap, and He smiled to him gently. Behind him came the Captain Power, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, no doubt having awoken when the fledgling whom had curled up a top his chest to sleep moved once he had awoken. He smiled at His older son kindly as he approached the Throne, "How was your rest, My son?"

Nisroc nodded, running his fingers through his long hair, brushing the bangs back from his face, "It was well Father. I feel much better." He nodded kindly, "And what of the little ones?", the Power looked over his shoulder towards the entrance, "They remain asleep, a bit more tired then they originally let on, I feel as though they will be out for some time to come. They hadn't even stirred when I slipped out of their grips as I got up to follow the fledgling that had awoken me."

"I do apologize that he awoke you," He poked the little fledgling in the belly, "But you seem well rested. Much better then you were before." He curled His arms around the fledgling sitting on His lap, and leaned forward, "Your older brother has requested that you meet him in his room when you awoke from your rest." The captain nodded, thanking his Father softly, and turned to head for the Archangel's villa.

With His message delivered, and alone with His young son once more, He turned to look down at him with a swift poke to his belly "Who now, little fledgling?"

He thought on it for a long time, wanting to pick the right one this time, and tapped a little finger to his chin in deep thought. He waited patiently for His fledgling to make up his mind, tapping a few fingers over the little things tummy as He waited, humming under His breath as He waited.

"Rapha!"

He smiled as the fledgling finally made up his young mind, and He looked down to His fledgling, "You wish to retrieve your older brother Raphael?"

"Wanna see Rapha 'gain!"

The Father smiled to His son, and gave a short nod, "Very well, shall we make our leave then?"

Calathiel hopped down from his Father's lap and held his hand out to Him, causing Him to chuckle again and stand, taking the little hand with His own.

"Stay close with Me then, little one, we are heading to the emptiness."

…

He sighed heavily as he came to stand outside of the archangel's door and raised a hand to knock lightly on the fine oak door, waiting for the soft call of entrance from within and once it was granted he reached for the door handle to slowly twist it for opening.

Inside the Archangel was sitting on the edge of his bed, not much had changed since he had last seen the inside of this particular room, back when he had been so much younger, just a toddling fledgling following his archangel caretaker's every step and mimicking them as much as he could.

Michael looked up at his entrance and waved him in, gesturing for him to close the door behind him upon his complete entrance, and he did as was asked of him. His commander had an object in his hand, one that he was twisting between his fingers as he examined the fine detail of the craft.

"Sit with me, Captain."

He nodded and took his seat next to his archangel on the edge of the large soft bed, he held out the object that had captured his attention, "Do you remember when you made this?" the captain took one look at the braided leather, a small pendant tied to the lower edge of it, "You had been so nervous about giving it to me that you had cried when you finally handed it over."

"I was young then, but yes, I do remember when I gave it to you." Nisroc ran his finger over the fine braid, still fine and wrapped, even after all this time, "You had promised to wear it always."

"And I still do. Everywhere I might go."

They shared a smile, looking down to their feet a moment later, and Michael heaved a sigh.

"I remember a time that we used to be so close." his fingers tightened around the leather braiding, "And I have ruined that relationship with my cruel treatment during the war. I would not blame you if you had little trust in me left, the things I made you do," he shook his head in shame "Others may forgive me in time, but I, I will never forgive myself."

Nisroc reached forward to squeeze his commanders shoulder "There is no need to ask forgiveness from me, I would follow your order no matter what it may be, my loyalties stand with you."

"But I do." Michael turned to look at him, "Need to earn your forgiveness. I have ruined the relationship with all my legion in my actions, but most certainly with you as well, I took advantage of your heart and loyalty and can never find in words the means to apologize for such a cruel deed." The archangel turned more so to face him, setting the braided leather go, where it hung from a hoop on his belt, and he cupped a hand around his cheek, "I took advantage of our relationship, with clear knowledge of that, I abused our relationship, my little warrior." The moment was a private one between old guardian and former charge, "I have stolen the light from your heart."

His companion smiled at the fledglinghood pet name that had been given to him by his former guardian, looking down to his lap as he felt his face heat up at being called such a thing once more, "I cannot say that things are fine between us, we are tired, but we forgive you. War can change everyone, including yourself, there is no difference." He reached up to curl his hand over the one curling around his cheek.

Michael smiled at him in return, reaching up for his exposed side, and pinched into his highest ribs, "But I will work hard in bringing that light back to your heart."

He shrieked in surprise and arched his back, the hand that had once laid over the one on his cheek moved down quickly to the one that curled into his ribs, his fingers curled around those that squeezed into his, right where he knew that the archangel knew to be rather sensitive.

…

The fledgling at His side whined softly at just how dark everything was, hiding into His hip as they walked through the dark expanse of the Empty in search for the Entity that could release the archangel they had come for.

It didn't take them long to find It, It appeared out of the darkness around them, presenting Itself as a tall dark figure.

"Hello, Sibling." Cala looked up as Papa greeted the dark mass, and It nodded It's head in It's own silent greeting, "I have come for one of My children." It nodded and waved what was supposed to be It's hand around, as if to ask which one He wanted back now, and He nodded in thanks, "Raphael."

It nodded and reached out into the darkness, as if giving a silent call of the name given, and out of the darkness came the one they had come to retrieve, he regarded his Father with a quick glance, but paid a bit more attention to the fledgling at His side.

"Cala, are you not going to come greet your big brother?"

The fledgling giggled softly, his fear of the surrounding darkness gone for the moment, and They both watched as he parted from His side to run into the open arms of his big brother. Raphael hefted him up into his arms with a soft playful groan. The fledgling hugged him tightly before leaning back again and they peered into each other's eyes.

"Have you been behaving yourself?"

"Cala bein good!" he nodded quickly "P'omise!"

"And no biting?"

"Bitin' bad! Nono!"

His archangel brother chuckled and bounced him on his arm lightly, "That's a good fledgling." Calathiel giggled brightly, "Biting is most certainly a nono." He looked over the fledglings head to his Father, regarding the other being with a casual coolness, "Father."

"My son."

He nodded to His Sibling, gathering His children close so that they may make their leave, and Raphael allowed Him to set His hand on his shoulder to will them back home, preferably to the throne room, where they would all be on equal grounds for this oncoming conversation.

…

It was a sight to see, the mightiest of all Powers struggling under the archangel on his bed, legs kicking and heels digging into the cloud like mattress under him and his archangel sitting on top of him, fingers digging into flesh every so often causing maximum damage.

"This is amazing to me." He traced his fingers over his lower stomach and smiled at the squirming it produced, "A few pokes and prods in the right places and my mightiest Power turns into a fledgling again." The archangel leaned forward, bracing his fingers over the highest ribs, both sides, and looks him in the eyes when he can't get his fingers into the right position, "Move your arms."

He shook his head quickly, his hair spread wildly over the pillow under his head, tightening his arms around himself even more against the archangel's playful order.

"If you don't, I will, and I know you won't want that."

The Power knew he didn't, it was best to do as the archangel ordered then to have him follow it out himself, and so he slowly unraveled his arms, allowing the archangel to get the grip he desired and thus he dug into his ribs rather harshly.

He threw his head back and shrieked in laughter, heels digging into the bad once more, arching upwards at the brutal attack.

"There it is, that spark in your eyes, I can see it returning." He dug his thumbs into the two highest ribs on either side, chuckling at the yell he produced from his mighty captain, "We just have to ensure it stays there."

…

Raphael sat in his throne, on his Father's left side, the fledgling sitting happily in his lap playing with his fingers. He looked up from the fledgling to meet his Parents gaze, "So what brought you to think to bring me back?" his tone had grown hard and the fledgling looked up at him in surprise, "How long has it been?"

He nodded, rubbing a hand over His temple, "Regrettably, I had lost track of time, an error on My part." He gaze His two children a gentle look, "As soon as I had come to return and our home was barren we," He nodded between Himself and the fledgling on the archangels lap, "began to find our missing family and return them to where they belong."

"You lost track of time?"

"Regrettably so." He nods again to the fledgling, the one whom was playing with his older brothers fingers again, "I let the little one choose who we go to."

It didn't seem to calm the Healer's frazzled nerves, nor his annoyance at being left to sleep in the Empty for so long, but the little fledgling took over his attention again, standing in his lap, the playing with his long fingers forgotten about, and little fingers turned his head around to face him.

"Cala wanna see Rapha!" his hands squashed his cheeks together, as children do, "No be mad at Papa! Rapha be happy see Cala!"

The Healer chuckled lightly, leaning forward to peck the fledgling's nose, "Of course I'm happy to see you Cala."

"Rapha p'omise?"

"I swear it." He wiggled a few fingers into the little ones side and he giggled adorably, "I could never not be excited to see you."

Calathiel giggled and leaned away from the fingers assaulting his side, "Rapha be happy with Cala?"

"Yes, I'll be happy with you."


End file.
